


What Do You Mean Werewolves Can’t Get Off?!

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Breeding, Chest Hair, Circumcised Cock, Cockteasing, Cum Play, Descriptions of Scott's Ass, Dirty Talk, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Eating out, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Hairy Ass, Hairy Asscrack, Hairy Liam Dunbar, Hairy Taint, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Inappropriate Erections, Knotting, LIam's POV, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Werewolf Asses, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Precum, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Snowballing, Teasing, Top Stiles Stilinski, Treasure Trails, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut Liam, Virgin Liam Dunbar, Virginity, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, horny liam, jerking off, raunchy, sloppy sex, werewolf knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: It’s been two weeks since Liam became a werewolf and he hasn’t been able to get off since. That’s when Scott shares a terrifying revelation: males werewolves have a knot that only swells up during sex and Liam won’t be able to cum unless he can get it into someone.Ch 3 - Raunchy Sex with Stiles“That’s what I’m talking about.” Stiles dragged his cock up and down Liam’s crack, his glans brushing across Liam’s entrance but not stopping. “Your ass is getting nice and slick.” Stiles held his cockhead against Liam’s taint and squirted everything with a messy stream of lube. “The hair’s getting all wet and matted down. A little bit of rosy pink is showing around your hole. But that’s not good enough. I want to wreck your fucking ass like I used to wreck Scott’s. I want my cum dribbling out of your puffy,redasshole, Liam. I want you so loose and fucked-out youcan’tkeep it in. I want you to fuckingsloshwhen you turn over. I want my seed fuckingcoatingyour hairy crack and dripping down your thighs. I want every supernatural in Beacon Hills to smell it and know that knot or no knot, Stiles Stilinski bred you like a mother fucking werewolf!”





	1. Blocked and Loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new smut mini-series. It’s very explicit and obviously takes some anatomical liberties, so I hope you’ll just go with it for the sake of the story.

Liam bit his lower lip and twisted his hand hard over his glans. It was too hard, too intense. His whole body trembled and his cock throbbed. It felt amazing despite the burn of protest in his cockhead telling him to be more gentle, to add more lube, to tickle and caress instead of rub and twist.

Liam growled and dug his palm against the angry, purple mass of nerves. It stung and felt _amazing_ at the same time, and it wasn’t like he needed to worry about scraping the skin and being sore later. He could rub himself raw and it would heal in a matter of minutes.

His sensitive, overfull balls quivered against his computer chair, drawing up higher in his sack as the need built.

_This is it. It’s going to happen. I can feel it. It’s going to happen._

Liam whimpered and stared at his computer screen as he pounded his cock harder. It was the most hardcore scene in one of his favorite videos. A guy with a thick bubble butt was on his hands and knees taking a rough dicking from a smaller, muscular guy with a huge cock and a hairy body. The top slowed down and pulled all the way out as the camera zoomed in on the bottom’s wide-open hole. 

Liam jerked faster, imagining himself in place of the top as he poised his bulbous head against the gaping hole and plunged in hard and fast, making the bottom cry out and wiggle his ass. This was it. This _had_ to be it. Liam had nutted to this exact frame at least two dozen times.

He curled his toes, his whole body tense as he arched into his hand. The need to get off was blinding and he was right there – Right. _THERE._ on the edge of release. He took a deep breath and held it, ignoring the cramp in his wrist and the beads of sweat dripping down his back and into his asscrack. All that mattered was hitting the point of no return. He just had to go a little bit harder, a little bit faster. He just had to– 

Liam gasped and relaxed his body as the strain and burn became too much. He snapped his eyes down to his traitorous cock. _What the fucking hell?!_ He should have been painting the underside of his desk right now. His head should have been thrown back against the cushioned chair as endorphins flooded his body. He should have felt relaxed and blissful.

He growled and clawed the desk in frustration. Nothing. Fucking _nothing._ His steel-hard erection was pointed straight up in the air, its dry slit peering up at him helplessly. _Dry._ Before becoming a werewolf Liam used to drip long, slick beads of precum when he was this turned on. Now he couldn’t get anything but piss out of his cock, and even that was difficult since he had a perma-boner.

Liam had been a werewolf for almost two weeks and he hadn’t been able to get off once. Worse, every time he tried all he succeeded in doing was increasing the pressure in his balls as he got more and more turned on. He’d had to sleep with an ice pack between his legs last night just to make the aching need bearable. 

He turned off the video and pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants as he heard his parents arriving home from work. They had ridden together since they had both had the same shift at the hospital today. Liam was going to have to spend another night walking around in a tightly bound bathrobe with his boner tucked in the waistband of the pants underneath to hide his condition. It was humiliating, and he was sure his parents were starting to wonder why he was ‘cold’ every night, but he couldn’t bear putting back on the tight jeans and long, baggy shirts he’d been wearing to school. Even the sweatpants weren’t loose enough for his bloated balls. 

Anxiety twisted in his stomach as his mom knocked on his door and told him they had brought dinner home. Maybe he should swallow his pride and confide in his parents, at least his step-dad. They were doctors and had always encouraged Liam to come to them with questions about sex or his body. Maybe they could help. Maybe this was a medical disorder that needed to be addressed.

Liam frowned as he put on his bathrobe. No, this hadn’t started until he became a werewolf. It had to be a supernatural problem. That meant there was someone else Liam needed to talk to.

* * *

“What do you mean werewolves can’t get off?!”

“I didn’t say werewolves _can’t_ get off,” Scott whispered, refusing to make eye contact with Liam. “I said they couldn’t get off from masturbation.”

“I don’t understand. Why?”

Scott sighed and leaned closer to Liam. It was lunch and they had stepped under a staircase in the hallway for privacy. The shadows didn’t hide the guilt on Scott’s face. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you about this when you first turned. It’s just awkward to bring up.”

“You’re telling me,” Liam muttered, cheeks still hot with embarrassment. For once he _only_ had a semi going in his pants.

“Okay, uh, quick anatomy lesson. Male werewolves have a knot.”

Liam furrowed his brow and looked up at Scott. “Like on a rope?”

“Like on your dick,” Scott whispered.

“Uh, no I don’t.” Liam had spent _a lot_ of time playing with his dick lately. He would have noticed.

“Yeah, you do, it just only swells up during sex. You can’t cum until you’ve popped your knot.”

“Well how do I do that?”

“It happens automatically when you put it inside someone.”

“Well where is it? If I just squeeze it and keep pressure on it, wouldn’t it be like...” Liam trailed off as Scott shook his head.

“It’s right at the base, but no you can’t trick it. I uh, I’ve tried quite a bit.” Scott gave an awkward laugh and looked away. “Jerking off won’t work, Fleshlights and sex sleeves won’t work, even oral sex won’t work. It has to be inside an ass or a vagina to swell up.”

“Scott, I’m a virgin.” Liam was surprised by how un-self conscious he felt by the admission. Now was no time to try to hide his inexperience. “Are you telling me I can’t get off until I” –Liam waved his hand– “take that step with a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Scott cleared his throat and shrugged. “Well, uh I mean, it doesn’t have to be with someone you’re dating.”

“Then can we do it?”

“What?!”

Liam’s ears were on fire and by this point he and Scott might as well have stood back-to-back for all they were looking at each other. “I know that’s, like, blunt of me to ask, but I really need...” Liam’s stomach tensed and his balls throbbed painfully in his tight jeans. “Please.”

“Liam, I’m with Malia. I’m not gonna cheat on her. She needs me as much as I need her. Female weres can’t get off either unless there’s a knot in them.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, that’s why werewolves are known for their rage...it’s all just pent up sexual frustration.”

“So what do I do?” 

Scott gave Liam a weak smile. “You’re a good looking guy. I’m sure you can find someone interested, but uh, not a human. Your knot would be too big for a human. And obviously if they didn’t know, they’d be really freaked out.”

“What if I can’t find someone?!” Liam was beginning to panic. “Scott, my balls _really_ hurt.”

“Well...” Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s a solution for that.”

“What is it?” Liam was willing to do anything.

“About once a month Deaton drains the guys with a syringe if we haven’t been able to...find someone.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t willing to do _that._ “Won’t I eventually have a wet dream?”

Scott shook his head.

Liam growled under his breath. “But surely if I’m not getting off my body will stop producing stuff.”

“Afraid not. Werewolves continuously make cum.” Scott gave him a sympathetic look. “The syringe isn’t that bad. “There’s no orgasm, but at least you get relief. If you want I can call Deaton and make an appoint–”

“NO!”

“Okay, then uhm” –Scott squeezed Liam’s shoulder– “good luck, and let me know if you change your mind about the syringe option.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could have included some Liam/Scott smut, but that would have solved Liam’s problem a little too easily. In each of the remaining chapters, Liam is going to have sex with a different male character in his effort to find relief. Here’s how that’s going to go:
> 
> Chapters 2 & 3 - Dirty Talk/Sex with Stiles  
> Chapter 4 - Theo  
> Chapter 5 - Brett  
> Chapter 6 - Mason  
> Chapter 7 - Corey
> 
> Again, no romance or other non-smut plot elements, just smut. I’ll release chapters as I can but no guarantee on the time line since I’m juggling quite a few stories and this is just meant to be fun side project. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Dirty Talk with Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit Scott’s ass is one of my top favorite Teen Wolf smut topics, and I was majorly bummed that I couldn’t work a Liam/Scott chapter into the story. So in this chapter Stiles gives some raunchy, graphic descriptions of what he used to do with that glorious backside. Liam and Stiles won’t fuck until next chapter. This is just dirty talk and more of Liam jerking off (without cumming obviously).

Liam was numb with disbelief after his conversation with Scott. There had to be some kind of mistake, something Scott hadn’t tried, something he didn’t know. Being in a near constant state of arousal was driving Liam crazy. He had managed to get fully soft that morning in the shower after standing under the frigid spray for twenty minutes and solving algebra equations in his head, but he had been erect or semi-erect ever since. This was ridiculous. He _had_ to get off.

It was lunchtime and that meant very little privacy in the men’s room at school. _Fuck it._ Liam didn’t care. He went straight to a stall and unzipped his painfully restrictive pants. His balls were swollen and so sensitive that just brushing his fingertip over them made him hiss and whine. His steel-hard, uncut cock was flushed a deep maroon and bulging with veins. 

He licked his finger and rubbed it around the root of his shaft, pushing his bushy brown pubes back and massaging right up against his pelvis. Scott had said Liam’s knot would form here at the base, yet this part of his dick looked and felt completely normal – sensitive beyond belief and hard enough to smash a diamond – but normal, not like there was something under the skin waiting to swell up. 

He closed his hand tight around the base of his cock – much tighter than someone’s body could squeeze him. There was no way his dick could know the difference. Maybe he would ‘pop a knot’ as Scott had put it, if he just kept rubbing and squeezing. Maybe it would happen now.

...now.

... _NOW!_

He growled. His cock was throbbing in his hand and just holding it felt _really_ good, but there wasn’t anything swelling or growing around it. 

Fuck popping a knot! He had been getting off without one for years. He could do this. He closed his eyes and began beating off with a frenzy. 

His toes curled in his shoes, and he couldn’t breathe it was so intense. Goddamn, his cock had never felt this good before. The pit of his stomach burned with pure need. He was _right there,_ just like he had been the night before. His heavy balls had drawn up close to his body and he could fucking _feel_ himself primed to unload. He just had to keep going. Maybe it was just harder for a werewolf to get off through masturbation, but it couldn’t be impossible. He grunted and ignored the burn of raw skin under his fingers. Just a little more and– 

“Liam?”

“Aah!” Liam’s eyes shot open and he banged the back of his head against the stall door as someone knocked on the other side.

“Liam, it’s me.”

_Stiles._

“What do you want?” Liam’s voice was a growl and his eyes blazed with supernatural heat. Dammit, he needed to calm down. “I’m just, uh, peeing.”

Stiles snickered. “Dude, when I walked in, three guys were walking out laughing about the guy jerking off like a maniac in the last stall.”

“What?! I didn’t hear them.” 

“Yeah, it sounds like you were preoccupied.”

Liam snarled as he pulled up his pants and underwear. “Just go away.”

“Scott told me what happened,” Stiles answered softly. “I’m here to drive you home.”

“He told you?!” Liam groaned as pain shot through his gut. His anger had made him careless and he was too rough tucking his balls into his boxer briefs.

“He told me he finally talked to you about it. I’ve been telling him he needed to level with you.”

“You knew?!” Liam zipped his pants and opened the door.

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he stared at Liam’s tented crotch. “Hi there.”

Liam rumbled in the back of his throat and pulled his shirt down. “How did you know about this?”

Stiles shrugged, his scent filling with lust. “Because when Scott turned we tried everything to get him off.”

Liam’s heart stuttered. He was way too turned on to let that one go. “What all did you do?”

Stiles grinned and patted Liam’s shoulder. “C’mon, I’ll give you details on the way back to your house.”

“My house?” Liam went to the sink to wash his hands.

“Yeah, I mean, you can stay at school if you want. I just figured you’d be too distracted to get anything out of class.” Stiles glanced at Liam’s waist and leaned closer as Liam dried his hands. “And what you’ve got going on there is kind of distracting to everyone else.”

“You think anyone’s noticed?” Liam whispered.

“It looks like you’re trying to smuggle a missile under a napkin. Yeah, I think some people have noticed.”

Liam and Stiles left the restroom and went straight to Stiles’ Jeep. 

“You can open your pants if you want,” Stiles said as he clicked his seatbelt into place and glanced at Liam’s bulging crotch.

Liam’s stomach clenched and his cock pulsed. Was Stiles hitting on him? Liam bit his lip. He didn’t care. The pressure on his balls was insane. He unbuttoned his fly, eased the zipper down, and spread the flaps open, letting his aching cock jut out into the air, covered only by the thin, soft gray fabric of his boxer briefs. He cupped his balls and eased them through the opening, allowing them to spill out as much as possible. It wasn’t enough. They still felt so fucking cramped. He needed to get bigger underwear.

Stiles slammed on the brakes a couple dozen yards from the exit of the parking lot. “Damn, Liam! I didn’t think you were packing that much heat.”

Liam’s cheeks burned. “You want me to, uh, put it away?”

Stiles licked his lips and shook his head. “Hell no, I want you to take it out completely.” Stiles raised his eyes to Liam’s and gave him a reassuring look. “But no pressure. Only if you want to and feel comfortable. Just believe me, I wanna see it if you wanna show it.”

Liam hesitated. The heat from his face spread down his neck and across his chest. No one had ever seen his erection before. It twitched. He was sure it would be leaking precum if he were still capable of getting anything remotely seminal out of it. He felt the fluid moving and swelling deep inside. Why the fuck wouldn’t it come out?

“You don’t have to,” Stiles said, releasing the brake and creeping toward the exit.

“I want to,” Liam answered, roughly rubbing himself with the heel of his hand. “It’s just...I dunno, uh...”

“No, it’s fine, really. We don’t know each other that well, and it’s a big step.” Stiles gave him a smile and peered up and down the roadway before pulling out.

Fuck, now Liam wanted to even more. He hooked his thumbs into the front of his boxer briefs and peeled them over his towering shaft.

“Whoa!” 

The Jeep lurched and Liam’s head was thrown forward and then back. 

“We’re in the middle of the road!” Liam waved his arm, genuinely alarmed.

“Sorry.”

“And you should _look_ at the road!” Liam snapped as the vehicle moved but Stiles’ eyes stayed locked on his cock.

“Sorry, sorry.” Stiles shook his head and checked his surroundings. He drove more or less normally but kept most of his attention on Liam’s dick. “That’s really hot, man. For some reason I thought you were cut.”

“Nope.” Liam shook his head, his whole body trembling from a combination of anxiety and intense sensation as he stroked himself from tip to base, pulling back his foreskin as much as he could then tugging it up and letting it slide over his bloated knob. 

“You have a very pretty cockhead.” Stiles eyed it shamelessly as Liam once again drew his hand back and fully exposed it. “Trust me, you’ll have no trouble finding people who wanna sit on it. _I_ wanna sit on it.”

“You can!” Liam blurted the words out without any hesitation or forethought. “Like, I _need_ someone to sit on it.” His voice was shaky and thick with desperation.

“I know you do.” Stiles gave him a look that was half-sympathetic, half-disappointed. “But it can’t be a human. Werewolf knots are really big. It would do alotta damage.”

“Have you ever seen one?”

“I’ve seen two.” Stiles grinned, lust rolling off of him in thick waves.

Liam grinned back, eyeing the bulge in Stiles’ lap and wondering if it would be okay to ask him to take out his cock too. “Scott and...?”

Stiles shook his head. “Not Scott. A couple of guys you don’t know, Isaac and Jackson. The three of us had sex with this girl, Erica. She was a werewolf too. That was such an insanely hot night. I fucked all three of them, and they both knotted her and each other.”

“Oh man.” Liam gasped and twisted his hand over his glans, arching and bucking into it, then slamming his fist hard and tight down his shaft. Every stroke felt like the blissful ones right before an orgasm. 

“Yeah, and their knots were so fucking huge. I would have needed stitches if I’d tried to take them.”

“So how did Erica take them? And how did they take each other’s?”

“Werewolves and other supernatural creatures are basically built for it. The muscles and skin down there get stretchy during sex, and their hips and pelvises spread. They were still all screaming when they were taking a knot, but in a good way.” Stiles laughed nervously, a look of horror on his face. “Pretty sure I’d have needed to go to the hospital.”

“So, uh, you really couldn’t...?” Liam looked longingly at his cock then back at Stiles’ tented crotch and slim thighs.

“I’m sorry, dude. I would in a heartbeat if I could.” Stiles rubbed himself through his pants as they pulled up to a stop sign.

“And I don’t guess any of those people are still around? Erica, Isaac, or Jackson?”

Stiles frowned and sadness dissipated some of the lust and arousal surrounding him. “Erica’s dead, and Isaac and Jackson are in different parts of Europe.”

“Oh crap. I’m sorry.” Liam cringed and looked away from Stiles, embarrassed about bringing up such a sensitive topic. To distract himself he slapped the end of his dick against his palm and jiggled his over-full balls. It hurt and felt kinda good at the same time.

“I, uh, like what you’re doing over there, but you know if you keep playing with yourself you’re just gonna make it worse, right?”

“I know.” Liam whined and double fisted his cock, pounding it hard and fast and talking over the loud fapping sound he created. “I can’t keep my hands off it, especially with you watching.”

Stiles chuckled. “Scott was the same way.”

Liam cocked his head. “So you did do stuff with Scott?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles’ eyebrows drew together to indicate what a stupid question that was. “Me and Scott did almost everything, but I never saw him cum, so I’ve never seen his knot.”

“ _Almost_ everything?”

“Everything except the one thing that would have worked: Scott fucking me. That would have been too dangerous and we both knew it so we didn’t try. But like literally everything else, including some freaky, kinky stuff I’m not proud of.” Stiles smirked and shrugged one shoulder. “Okay, that I’m a little proud of.”

“But it didn’t help?”

“Well, I mean, I used to spray like a firehose, and Scott definitely had fun, but no he didn’t get off from any of it.”

“Did you ever fuck him?” Liam asked, grazing his thumb over his throbbing tip.

Stiles snorted. “I fucked him for hours every afternoon for like a month straight.”

“Seriously?!” Liam could barely breathe thinking about it. He squeezed his cock so hard his eyes watered.

“Oh yeah, for that first month after he turned, I swear my dick spent more time in his ass than it did in my jockstrap.” Stiles winked at him. “And it was lacrosse season.”

“Ughn, what was it like?” Liam let go of his cock and slapped it around, angry at it for feeling this good but not erupting.

“Scott’s ass or my dick?”

“Either, both, whatever you wanna tell me about.”

“Scott’s ass is round and muscular, but it’s got this awesome bounce and plump give to it, like you can really sink your fingers into it and get big handfuls of it while he’s riding you. It’s just as dark and tan as the rest of his body, and his asscheeks are completely smooth, but when you spread them open, he’s got this thick ring of black hair around his asshole. It goes up and down his crack and all over his taint. It’s soft and tickles so fucking good on your shaft, and it gets all matted and gummy after you’ve cum in him a few times and your jizz and the lube are dribbling out of his loose, fucked-out hole. But it’s not just cum and lube. Sweat would roll down his back and into his crack, and I’d fucking drill him _all_ afternoon and late into the evening, just for fucking _hours,_ so I’d be dripping sweat all over him too, and his ass would get so slick and nasty. I’m talking absolutely fucking disgusting – and I couldn’t get enough of it! When I was finally ready to stop for the night, I’d quit fucking his sloppy hole and just play in that gross crack. I’d squeeze those hard, juicy asscheeks together and slip and slide in his sticky, wet valley until I blew my last few drops of cum. Then every afternoon before we started, everything would be perfectly fresh and clean again; the hair would be all bushy and soft; his asshole would be nice and tight; he’d feel like a virgin – and I’d wreck it and get him just as nasty as before.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Liam whispered the mantra over and over as he fisted his cock.

“And I think you asked about my dick?”

Liam nodded frantically, praying for a description as graphic as the one he had gotten of Scott’s ass.

Stiles laughed and put the Jeep in park. Liam hadn’t noticed but they had pulled into his driveway. “I’ll just show it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, bit of a cliffhanger ending I suppose. Anyway, this was essentially a bonus chapter. Next chapter Stiles will fuck Liam, and the remaining chapter order will then go Theo, Brett, Mason, and Corey as planned. 
> 
> **Question:** Do you like how I did this chapter and released it now, or would you rather have waited another week or so (rough estimate, it might have been longer or perhaps not as long) for all the Stiles content at once including the actual fucking? It’s relevant in case I face a similar decision with splitting a Theo, Brett, Mason, or Corey chapter or keeping everything together but taking a good bit longer to post. I don't think that'll come up anyway and I only split this one because the focus was a bit different with dirty talk - but you never know.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Raunchy Sex with Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, this chapter features very _raunchy_ sex. Read the tags, particularly between ‘Top Stiles Stilinski’ and ‘Dominant Stiles Stilinski,’ which are the ones that apply to this particular chapter, and make sure you’re in the mood for the type of content listed before proceeding. Future chapters will feature different kinks and Liam pairings, so come back later if this isn’t your jam!

“And I think you asked about my dick?”

Liam nodded frantically, praying for a description as graphic as the one he had gotten of Scott’s ass.

Stiles laughed and put the Jeep in park. Liam hadn’t noticed but they had pulled into his driveway. “I’ll just show it to you.”

Stiles lifted his red t-shirt, revealing a trail of fuzzy brown hair that disappeared into the white elastic waistband that peeked above the top of his jeans. 

“Wait.”

Stiles’ fingers froze on the metal button of his fly. “Sorry. I’ll just describe it if you don’t wanna see it.”

“No, I _want_ to see it.” Liam laughed nervously and glanced at the front door of his house. His parents wouldn’t be home until late that night. “I want to see it in my room.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ face lit with a bright grin, and he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Liam gritted his teeth and cupped his congested balls to ease them back into his pants.

“Hold on.” Stiles tugged off the gray and blue checkered flannel he had worn over his t-shirt and tossed it to Liam with a playful smirk. “Just tie that around your waist till we get inside.”

Liam draped the flannel over his lap, shivering as the soft fabric brushed his over-sensitive cockhead. He tied the sleeves behind his back, grabbed his schoolbag, and hopped out of the Jeep. Stiles’ shirt flapped dangerously in the breeze as Liam sprinted up the driveway. The rapid fall of footsteps behind him told Liam that Stiles had also broken into a jog. It was reassuring that Stiles was just as excited as he was, but it did little to ease the snarl of tension in the pit of his stomach as he fished his keys out of his pocket. His hand shook too much to get the key into the lock. He growled in irritation. 

Stiles’ palm landed on the back of Liam’s hand and guided the key into place. “Don’t be nervous. Nothing’s going to happen that you don’t want.” He squeezed Liam’s hand as he opened the door.

Liam turned off the alarm and hung his keys on the rack by the door. His dog, Bitsy, trotted up and sniffed Stiles’ flannel shirt before nudging her face against it over Liam’s hip, demanding his attention. Awkward.

“Such a big fella,” Stiles said, clapping a hand on Liam’s back and peering over his shoulder.

“ _She’s_ a Mastador, a Mastiff and lab mix. Her name’s Bitsy. She’s friendly if you wanna pet her.”

“Oh yeah, big dog too.” Stiles snickered and bumped Liam’s shoulder as he reached around him and stroked Bitsy’s head.

Liam’s cheeks warmed as he caught Stiles’ joke and rubbed his raging erection through Stiles’ shirt. “Let’s go to my room.”

Stiles followed Liam to his room, and Liam closed and locked his bedroom door. He was relieved when Bitsy whimpered but trotted away without further complaint. The last thing he needed was his dog pawing at the door while he was...

“What do you wanna do?”

Stiles smelled his fingers and grimaced. “Wash Bitsy off my hands.” He glanced through the doorway into Liam’s bathroom. “You mind?”

“Go ahead.” 

Liam washed his hands too when Stiles was done. It was surreal standing in front of his bathroom sink, tenting Stiles’ flannel shirt as the boy leaned against the doorframe, his warm brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Was this really happening? Was Liam about to have his first sexual experience? He curled his wet fingers around the soft cotton covering his erection, drying his hand as he stroked himself. 

Stiles watched him with a focused intensity before smirking and strolling back into the main part of the room. He sat on the edge of Liam’s bed. His knee bounced and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. “Have you ever messed around with a guy before?” 

Liam sat beside him, cheeks burning as he stared at the bulge in Stiles’ pants. “I’ve never messed around with anyone before.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Stiles patted Liam’s back and gave him a sympathetic smile. “We won’t be able to get you off.”

“I know.” Liam squeezed the base of his erection through the shirt. His stomach was twisted in a cold knot of anxiety and lust. “I want to anyway.”

Stiles’ hand inched higher and his thumb grazed the back of Liam’s neck. “Good.”

Liam eyed the subtle musculature of Stiles’ chest through his red t-shirt. It was just snug enough to hint at the swell of his pecs. It hung loosely over his stomach, but stretched around his side and hip due to the angle of his position. The waistband of his pants formed a thick ridge beneath the thin material.

“Will you take off your shirt?”

Stiles stood and peeled the garment over his head, revealing his long, lean torso and lightly tanned skin. His jeans hung low on his hips.

Liam licked his lips and let go of his cock. “Can I touch you?” 

“Of course.” Stiles shifted closer, stepping between Liam’s spread knees.

The ball of tension in Liam’s stomach tightened as he raised his hand and tapped his index finger against the small patch of dark hair that adorned the center of Stiles’ pecs. He scratched at it, scraping his fingertip through the thin, wiry hairs and against the hard surface of Stiles’ sternum before dipping lower and rubbing a slow circle over the smooth, softer flesh just below Stiles’ chest between his ribcage and stomach. His finger met more resistance as it tracked down Stiles’ hairless midline and into the firm, gentle valley of his abdominal muscles. Liam grazed his thumb over the tightly packed cords of muscle and sighed. Stiles’ abs weren’t pumped and crisply defined like those of some of the guys on the lacrosse team, but they were hard and prominent beneath his warm, taut skin. When Liam reached Stiles’ bellybutton he prodded it, enjoying the way Stiles flexed his stomach and leaned into the touch. The fuzzy line of hair that descended from Stiles’ navel thickened into a bushy triangle as it disappeared into the waistband of his underwear. Liam desperately wanted to touch it, but he was getting precariously close to the quivering bulge in the front of Stiles’ pants, and it felt too personal to go lower without explicit permission. 

Liam flinched and snapped his gaze up as Stiles gripped his upper arm through his shirt.

Stiles’ pupils were wide and his scent was heavy with lust as he pinched Liam’s shirt between his fingers and tugged on it. “You don’t have to, but if you wanted to take off your shirt too...”

“Yeah, sure.” Liam hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and shucked it over his head.

Stiles let out a throaty moan that made Liam glow with pride and lean back, tensing his body to show off his muscles.

“You can touch me too.”

Stiles was much less tentative than Liam had been. He pressed both hands to Liam’s chest, covering his nipples with his palms and kneading the scruffy panels of Liam’s pecs with his fingers. “I love how hairy your chest is. I think you’re the hairiest guy on the lacrosse team.”

“Maybe.” Liam shrugged, trying to play it casual even though he knew it was true and was delighted by Stiles’ observation. He was one of the younger guys on the team and also one of the shortest; his hairy, muscular body made him feel more like he belonged with his bigger, older teammates. He trimmed his body hair a little, but he was proud to show it off. 

Stiles squeezed Liam’s pecs and dragged his fingers along Liam’s collarbone to the patch of hair nestled in the hollow of his throat. “You know, every time I see this peeking out of those sexy v-necks you like to wear, I just wanna rub my face all over it.”

Liam gripped Stiles’ sinewy upper arms. He didn’t have bulging biceps, but they were hard and sculpted and felt really good in Liam’s hands. “Go ahead.”

Stiles hunched over, gripping Liam’s shoulders to balance himself as he pressed a kiss against the valley of Liam’s throat and flicked it with his tongue.

Liam moaned and ran his hands down Stiles’ back to palm his ass through his jeans, monitoring the human’s scent and heartbeat for any sign of objection or distress. 

Stiles’ pulse was elevated, but his scent was thick with the musky tang of lust, and he wiggled back against Liam’s hands as he mouthed at Liam’s clavicle, drawing the tiny hairs into his mouth and tugging with his lips. He kissed, licked, and bit his way up Liam’s neck until he reached his ear. “You want me to take off my pants?”

Liam swallowed and nodded, squeezing handfuls of Stiles’ ass one more time before letting go. As Stiles opened his pants, Liam untied the flannel shirt from around his waist, re-exposing himself.

Stiles let out a sharp gurgle and pitched forward, his jeans around his thighs. 

Liam caught him by his sides and arrested his momentum just before their faces would have smashed together. Stiles didn’t seem bothered.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” he whispered, inches from Liam’s mouth.

Liam drew in a trembling breath and shook his head. Last summer, he and Mason had joked about making out to see what it was like, but they hadn’t gone through with it. Now Mason was with Corey and it was too late. Liam couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles’ lips as he realized he was about to get a new opportunity. 

Stiles tipped his head and eased forward, closing the distance.

Liam gasped, and Stiles’ top lip slipped into his mouth. _Holy fuck!_ Liam had someone’s lip in his mouth! He sucked on it and prodded it with his tongue. It was soft and fleshy and just a little bit chapped. Liam couldn’t breathe from how perfect it felt. 

“Now you have,” Stiles whispered as he pulled away.

“Have what?” Liam asked, a little out of breath and aware of the goofy smile plastered across his face. 

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Never mind. You want a blowjob?”

Liam choked and snapped his head back. “Seriously?”

“Yeah man.” Stiles bounced and wiggled, shimmying out of his pants and leaving himself in only a pair of straining white briefs that left little to Liam’s lurid imagination. “I love sucking cock.”

Liam was incapable of forming words, so he glurgled and lay back sideways across the bed, propping himself on his elbows and thrusting his burning erection at Stiles.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Stiles said as he toed off his shoes and hopped on first one foot, then the other, to peel off his socks.

Liam’s pants were already open and his boxer briefs were tucked under his heavy balls, but Stiles must have wanted him completely naked because he curled his fingers around the bunched up fabric and yanked it down Liam’s legs, growling in frustration when the clothes became tangled around Liam’s shoes. 

Liam sat up and wrenched the sneakers off his feet through the inside out denim so that Stiles could finish getting him naked. He was about to protest the white briefs that Stiles still wore, but then Stiles’ mouth was back on his own, and his hands were all over Liam’s chest, and Liam couldn’t breathe again, much less work up the will to break the kiss and speak.

Stiles straddled Liam’s thighs and nudged him further back on the mattress, blunt fingers clawing at Liam’s stomach. 

Liam whimpered and pulled Stiles fully into his lap. He clutched Stiles’ hips as Stiles’ tongue invaded his mouth, and he almost had a heart attack as the tip of his erection poked against the thin layer of cotton covering Stiles’ crack. He sucked harder on Stiles’ tongue as he thrust back and forth along Stiles’ channel.

Stiles moaned and pinched one of Liam’s nipples as he reached back with his other hand and– 

Liam yelped and ground their faces together as Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his shaft and adjusted the angle. Liam’s brain melted and every nerve in his cock sparked to life as it was touched by a hand that wasn’t his own for the first time. _Shit._ How could Stiles’ fingers feel this good?

It took Liam several seconds to realize that Stiles was grinding back on the end of Liam’s dick with focused intent, that there was a _heat_ radiating onto Liam’s glans, and that – oh god, that Liam was probing a fleshy, _wrinkly_ mound through the sheer fabric. 

Stiles had an asshole! 

Liam was very pleased with this discovery, so pleased that he had to yank his hands away from Stiles’ hips to keep from gouging him with his claws as a primal impulse thundered through his body.

Stiles tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He humped Liam’s stomach through his underwear as he played with Liam’s chest, massaging his muscles, tweaking his nipples, and scratching brisk fingers through his chest hair. 

Liam fisted the bedspread, struggling to keep his fangs from extending as he fought the urge to– 

“Shred my underwear,” Stiles said between panting breaths, breaking the kiss.

“What?” Liam palmed Stiles’ ass, his claws digging against the cursed material that was keeping his aching cock from Stiles’ puckered piece of heaven.

“Shred my underwear,” Stiles repeated, wiggling in Liam’s hands and squeezing his erection through his briefs. “And let your fangs out. I wanna play with them while we make out.”

“I could hurt you.”

“Don’t,” Stiles said simply as he reignited the kiss and writhed against Liam’s body.

Liam growled into Stiles’ mouth and extended his fangs as slowly as possible, letting them slide into place alongside their tongues. Stiles wedged his tongue between the sharp points and lapped at the roof of Liam’s mouth, while Liam curled his own tongue against the bottom of Stiles’ and massaged it as Stiles explored his teeth, lavishing extra attention on his fangs.

Stiles squeezed Liam’s hand on his ass, calling Liam’s attention back to their crotches.

 _FUCK!_ Why had Liam’s attention ever left their crotches? The over-sensitive tip of his dick burned and pulsed as it dragged against the dry, scratchy cotton of Stiles’ briefs. It hurt but in a way that was pure need, in a way that made his swollen balls throb even harder. In that moment Liam would have sold his soul to nestle his cock within Stiles’ bare crack, and it was blind instinct as he curled his clawed fingers beneath the elastic waistband of Stiles’ underwear and poked holes in them.

Stiles bit Liam’s lip hard enough to make it sting and rocked side to side and up and down. All Liam had to do was keep his claws bent away from Stiles’ skin as Stiles’ movements ripped open the back of his underwear and tore them away from the waistband. 

Liam moaned as his erection grazed one of the firm, warm globes of Stiles’ bare ass.

Stiles pressed his fingertips against the flared underside of Liam’s cockhead and tickled his frenulum as he guided Liam’s manhood into his valley.

“Uhhn!” Liam sat up and broke the kiss, lifting Stiles into his arms and breaking contact between their privates. “So intense.” Liam squeezed his eyes shut and took sharp breaths through clenched teeth as he rode out the throbbing, tingling sensations. Once they had eased, he lowered Stiles’ spread ass back to his erection. Stiles felt so much different here. His skin was hotter and softer, and it was lined with tiny creases that rubbed and gripped Liam’s bloated, aching glans so fucking good. 

“Little bit lower, Liam.” Stiles gave him a mischievous grin and shifted in his lap until–

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” 

Stiles sprang off Liam’s lap as Liam howled and thrashed on the bed. For a split second Stiles’ puckered mound had grazed Liam’s swollen tip, and in that sublime instant every nerve in Liam’s body fired, and he was consumed with a blinding need to penetrate. The denial was excruciating. His cock quaked and convulsed violently. Sharp spasms radiated down his shaft and into groin. He had exploded in the beginning of an orgasm only to be stabbed in the gut at the peak of intensity and left twisting and throbbing in the wind without release.

Stiles stood beside the bed laughing. “Sorry man, werewolves have a really strong breeding instinct. I knew you’d flip when you touched my hole.”

Liam blinked at him and bit his lower lip, fighting back tears. Why would Stiles do that to him? Weren’t they friends? Packmates?

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” Stiles sat back on the bed and rubbed Liam’s forearm.

“ _Stiles._ ” Liam pulled his arm away and folded it over his chest, still trembling and devastated. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles tone was more sincere this time. “Lay back and I’ll give you that BJ.”

Liam’s stomach clenched and his cock throbbed with another wrenching spasm. “You promise?”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Yes.”

Liam let out a shaky breath and some of the tension eased from his muscles. He was going to quench his need to get his cock wet inside Stiles after all. “I’m gonna cum,” he announced confidently as he sprawled out on the mattress. He didn’t care what Scott and Stiles had said, he was so fucking close that there was no way he wouldn’t erupt the moment Stiles put it in his mouth.

“I wish you could,” Stiles said as he gripped Liam’s waist and stroked Liam’s hipbone with his thumb, “but you’re not going to.”

“I will,” Liam insisted.

Stiles licked his lips and eyed Liam’s flushed, angry erection as he climbed off the bed and knelt between Liam’s spread legs. “Just focus on enjoying the way it feels, okay?”

“Aahhh!” Liam’s claws ripped through the bedspread as Stiles abruptly closed his mouth over Liam’s bloated cockhead and swirled his tongue all over it. “Oh-ohh _fuck!_ ” Liam clamped his thighs around Stiles’ head to hold him still. It was too intense to take. “St-stop. Stop.”

Stiles pulled his head away, Liam reluctantly opening his legs to let him. 

Liam’s purple knob glistened with Stiles’ spit. He reached between his legs, wiggling and gasping as he rolled his thumb over it and pinched with two fingers.

“Sorry, I’ll work my way back up to that more slowly.”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles gave him an evil smirk and pressed his hands to the centers of Liam’s thighs, holding his legs open. 

“What are you gonna– Eee!” Liam bucked as Stiles sealed his mouth over Liam’s inner thigh and sucked and bit the sensitive skin, his cheek grazing Liam’s sack.

“Mmm, you smell good, Liam.” Stiles turned his head and burrowed his nose against Liam’s aching balls.

“Ohh, uhh, oww, _careful!_ ” Liam couldn’t decide if he hated or loved the sharp sensation. He eventually decided he hated how much he loved it.

“Of course.” Stiles was gentle as he cupped Liam’s balls, but Liam still whined and twisted on the bed. “Man, you are _full._ ”

“Yeah.” Liam scrunched his face in discomfort. “Why is my body not, like, re-absorbing the cum, or at least not making anymore?”

“That’s not how werewolf physiology works. You’re meant to knot, breed, and drop load after load in your partner before your knot goes down. The more cum the better.” Stiles carefully hefted Liam’s balls, and Liam’s eyes rolled back in his head. “But you have some time. Scott’s balls were a lot heavier than this when he let Deaton drain them with the syringe for the first time. Bigger too. They were like grapefruits. He went about six weeks, but after that first time he never went more than three or four weeks.”

“ _Grapefruits?!_ ” Liam was horrified by the notion. How was Scott even walking at that point?

“Maybe more like oranges.” Stiles shrugged and wiggled his fingers, making Liam gurgle. “But you don’t have to hold out that long. Scott was being a stubborn dumbass.” Stiles licked his lips and stared at Liam’s cock as he rubbed Liam’s pelvis and twirled his fingers through Liam’s pubes. “Besides you have really hot junk and we know a lot more werewolves and other supernaturals now. I’m jealous of whoever gets to climb on this thing.” He wrapped his fingers around the base of Liam’s cock. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“Bigger than Scott?” Liam asked hopefully, flexing his dick. If felt incredible with Stiles holding it. 

Stiles grinned and raised his head. “Dude, bro code. I’m not gonna tell you that.”

“Aww, c’mon, I won’t tell him you said anything. Just–” Liam gasped as Stiles shut him up by licking a thick swath from the base of Liam’s cock all the way up the underside to his swollen tip. He finished by kissing Liam’s slit. “Oh my god, do that again.”

Stiles snickered and repeated the process, only this time he rolled Liam’s foreskin up and worked his tongue between it and Liam’s cockhead. 

“Oh man!” Liam closed his eyes and thrashed his head as Stiles jerked and sucked harder. “I need to _c-c-cum!_ ” Liam rabbited his hips, making Stiles choke. 

Stiles pinned Liam’s waist to the bed and redoubled his efforts, sinking his lips further down Liam’s shaft and stroking Liam’s base faster as he massaged Liam’s aching balls with his other hand.

Liam squirmed. It took all his effort not to break Stiles’ hold and jackhammer the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

He dissolved into delirious laughter. It felt so good he couldn’t stand it. He. Couldn’t. Stand. It.

“Stiles, oh St-stiles! YES! Aww, please, please, _YES!_ ”

Liam’s vision blurred as the base of his shaft tingled and throbbed under Stiles’ hand.

“I think I’m gonna pop my knot!” Liam was giddy as he clenched his ass and arched into Stiles’ mouth. “Oh god, I am! I’m gonna knot!” Liam’s balls quivered in Stiles’ hand and drew up higher in his sack. “Ohh, fuuuuck! I can _feel_ the cum! I’m gonna shoot!” Liam fisted the bedspread, his claws squishing into the soft filling as every muscle in his body strained. “I’m gonna– I’m gonna– I’m _gonnaaaa_ –”

Liam gasped and collapsed against the mattress, slipping out of Stiles’ mouth. 

Nothing.

Fucking _nothing._

The base of Liam’s cock had quit tingling, and an intense pressure seized deep in his pelvis as the cum that had been primed to erupt sank back down into his stretched, overfilled sack. A hurt, broken sob bubbled up from Liam’s chest before he could stop it. This wasn’t fair. He hated being a werewolf.

Stiles crawled onto the bed and rubbed Liam’s chest with one hand as he stroked Liam’s painfully hard erection with the other. Liam hated how good it still felt in spite of everything. It ached and throbbed, and Liam was furious he hadn’t unloaded, but Stiles’ fingers were mind-blowingly incredible, so good that Liam was panting and his eyes had crossed. Stiles’ words were utterly incomprehensible as he stroked Liam’s raw, quivering mass of nerves. 

Oh shit, it was getting better than the blowjob had been, and fuck, maybe it was worth being denied if the aftermath could feel like this. A sense of well being poured over Liam as he became one with his cock, as he _became_ his cock. He wanted to be his cock forever, nothing but eight inches of pre-orgasmic bliss rubbed into oblivion by Stiles’ skilled fingers. It could happen. Liam would never cum so maybe they would never have to stop.

Stiles stopped. 

“–but only if you want to.”

Liam stared at him, mouth hanging open. _What?_ He took a deep breath and in a fit of determination tugged Stiles’ hand away from his dick so he could get the word out. 

“What?”

Stiles arched his brow and glared. “Seriously? You were ignoring me?”

“No, I _felt_ everything. I just couldn’t hear.”

Stiles’ cheeks darkened and his scent thickened with nervous energy. He played with the hard bud of one of Liam’s nipples and didn’t make eye contact as he spoke. “I asked if I could fuck you.”

“What?!”

Stiles let go of Liam and scooted back on the bed. “Never mind. Forget it. I just thought you might want me to.”

“I’ve never, I–” Liam turned his head and eyed the tattered, raging tent that Stiles was sporting. His ruined briefs were more like a loincloth at this point with the back ripped out and dangling between his legs, but they were still doing a maddeningly good job covering his cock and balls. “Can I see?”

Stiles laughed and swatted Liam’s arm. “Gotta decide if it’s worth riding, huh?”

“What? No! I jus–” Liam’s heart skipped a beat as Stiles flipped the fabric back and draped it over his hip. “Wow! I’ve never seen a hard dick in real life before.” 

“Does that fella not look familiar?” Stiles pointed at Liam’s crotch.

“You know what I mean.” Liam didn’t look up. Was it rude to stare at Stiles’ cock?

“So what do you think?” There was a tinge of anxiety in Stiles’ voice.

“I like it!” Liam bobbed his head in an enthusiastic nod and sat up. “I like it _a lot!_ ” 

Stiles cock seemed almost exotic it was so different from Liam’s. Stiles was circumcised with a long, angular cockhead; Liam was uncut and had a thick mushroom head with a flared slit. Stiles’ shaft featured a sharp up-curve, and the tip pressed against his stomach; Liam cock didn’t have a curve and jutted straight out at about a forty-five degree angle from his pelvis. Stiles’ cock was smooth and sleek and the same color as the rest of his skin; Liam’s cock was swathed in veins and flushed a deeper, darker tan than the rest of his body with his glans a swollen, purply maroon. Stiles kept his pubes natural like Liam, but Liam’s were bushier and his inner thighs were hairier. 

“You wanna stroke it?” Stiles asked as he removed his tattered underwear and knelt on the bed beside Liam.

Liam nodded and wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ curved shaft. Stiles throbbed in his hand and a shiny bead of precum oozed from his slit and dribbled onto his treasure trail. As Liam worked his hand higher, Stiles’ cockhead grazed the fuzzy wet patch and the hairs became matted down. 

Liam moaned as his finger brushed over Stiles’ wet tip. “Fuck, I wish I could still leak.” 

“I don’t make much precum unless I’m very turned on.”

Liam grinned and raised himself from his ass to his knees so that they were closer to eye level. “Are you _very_ turned on, Stiles?”

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered, pressing his mouth to Liam’s.

As they made out, Liam thrust against Stiles thigh and jerked him off. Stiles’ cock felt amazing in Liam’s hand. It wasn’t as long or as thick as Liam’s, which somehow made it more fun to play with. It fit in his hand in a more satisfying way, and Liam felt completely in control in a way that he never had when he jerked himself. He didn’t have to speed up or slow down, or tighten his grip or loosen it. He could be relentless. He could keep stroking Stiles the same exact way until the human boy couldn’t stand it anymore and came. Fuck, Liam wanted to make a cock cum, even if it couldn’t be his own. 

After a few minutes, Stiles broke the kiss and grabbed Liam’s wrist, arresting his movements.

“This is awesome, but if you do want me to fuck you we should get started.”

Liam didn’t want to let go, but then he eyed Stiles’ dripping manhood. Stiles was offering Liam sex. _SEX!_ All out fucking. All Liam had to do was say yes and he would lose his virginity!

His stomach tensed as Stiles’ cock seemed to grow bigger and more intimidating.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Stiles rubbed Liam’s shoulder, his face gentle and kind.

“I want to, but uhm...” Liam’s licked his lips and forced himself to meet Stiles’ eyes. “Will it hurt? I mean, I’m sure I can take it, but–”

“It’ll hurt a little.” Stiles squeezed Liam’s shoulder. “But you’re a werewolf so it’s like I was saying earlier, you’re basically built to get fucked, and even bred by giant knots. Your body will adjust much easier than a human’s.”

Liam tilted his head, intrigued. “Will it feel better for me too?”

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t really know, but all the werewolves I’ve fucked were super into it.”

 _All the werewolves I’ve fucked._ Anxiety tickled the back of Liam’s neck as he remembered that Stiles had been with Scott as well as those other two guys and that girl, plus maybe some other people he hadn’t mentioned. 

“I don’t have any condoms.” Liam’s cheeks burned. He was angry at himself. His parents had given him a box when they had the sex talk with him, but he had given them to Mason when he started dating Corey.

Stiles grinned at him. “You know you’re immune to STDs right?”

“What?!”

“Yep.” Stiles held up his hands. “And I promise I’m not just saying that so you’ll have sex with me without one. Werewolves can’t catch anything.”

“That’s so awesome!” Liam fist pumped the air.

“I know right?!” Stiles smirked at him. “I’m completely jealous, but at least I can go bare when I bang werewolves.”

Between the knowledge that he was immune to STDs and also apparently designed to take a good dicking, Liam felt a lot more at ease. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Stiles’ face lit up and his heart rate accelerated. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Liam nodded and hopped off the bed to get the bottle of lube he kept in his desk drawer. He popped open the plastic lid and squirted some on his fingers.

“Wait,” Stiles said.

“Oh, uh, did you wanna do it?” Liam laughed nervously. That seemed _personal,_ but then again considering what they were about to do...

“Yeah, I do, but I wanna rim you first.”

“Whoa!” Liam’s eyes widened and he smeared the lube on his cock instead. 

“Come lay on your back.” Stiles patted the bed. 

Liam did as Stiles requested, lying with his butt hanging over the edge. He stroked himself and spread his legs so Stiles could kneel on the floor between them. 

Stiles gripped Liam’s waist and ran rough, heavy hands down his hips and onto his inner thighs. He massaged and kneaded the thick muscles and pinched and teased the skin and the thin, dark hairs covering it. 

Liam shivered and tucked the hand he wasn’t masturbating with behind his head as Stiles cupped his balls and lifted his sack. 

“Geez, your taint is really swollen, man.” Stiles made a deep, throaty noise that sounded suspiciously like appreciation.

“It’s so sore.” Liam whined and hissed through his teeth as Stiles massaged the area with his thumb.

“Yeah, I bet. Not gonna lie, it looks really good though.” Stiles let go of Liam’s leg, and the quiet splish of skin on skin signaled that Stiles was jacking off. “I love how hairy you are down here too.” Stiles licked his thumb and rubbed it against the fleshy spot just beneath Liam’s balls, burrowing in under the thick tuft of hair Liam had there. “How’s that feel?”

“B-better.” Liam raised his legs in the air and slid his hips further off the bed, giving Stiles greater access.

“Oh my god!” Stiles’ heart skipped a beat.

“What? What is it?”

“You look fucking obscene.” Stiles quit stroking himself so he could spread Liam’s cheeks apart, still rubbing Liam’s aching perineum with his other hand. “Aww fuck, your asshole.”

“Well, yeah, I said you could,” Liam remarked with a nervous laugh. He had everything on display, and he liked the reactions he was getting, but he was pretty sure his face was the color of an apple right now.

“ _Fuck_ Liam.” Stiles’ voice was the deepest Liam had ever heard it.

Liam yelped as Stiles tapped his opening with his finger, sending a spark shooting up Liam's spine. 

Stiles snickered. “Fun fact: Scott’s asshair is darker, but you have more of it.”

Liam had no idea how to respond to that, but he didn’t have to as Stiles continued.

“Your asshole itself reminds me of Jackson’s. Jackson’s crack is smooth as marble, but you guys both have those tiny little pink slots, whereas Isaac has this whole raised mound thing going on.” Stiles grabbed Liam’s other asscheek and held him wide open. “Damn, this is beautiful.”

“Guahh!” Liam quaked and his eyes slid shut as Stiles licked his opening with the flat of his tongue and continued the trail up his taint, only stopping to mouth at that swollen, aching spot beneath his sack. Stiles’ tongue was hot but the air was cool in its wake, and the knowledge of what Stiles had done, of _where_ Liam had been licked, had him pounding his cock hard enough to make his balls jiggle against Stiles’ nose.

Stiles released Liam’s perineum and sucked his finger. “Have you ever played with your ass?”

Liam gasped and shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut as Stiles’ slick digit breached him. 

“You like this?” Stiles crooked his finger and tugged at Liam’s rim.

Liam shook his head because it stung, but then he whimpered and nodded because it stung _good._

“You feel how your hole and the skin around it is stretching and giving?” Stiles circled Liam’s ring, his knuckles dragging against Liam’s crack. 

“Y-yeah.” Liam quit stroking his cock so he could concentrate on what Stiles was doing to his ass.

“That’s because you’re a werewolf. Humans stretch too, but not this much this fast.” Stiles made a wet slurping noise and then the index finger of his other hand was forcing its way into Liam’s hole and hooking opposite his first finger. 

Liam yelped and propped himself up on his elbows as Stiles spread him open. “Stiles, that hurts!”

“That’s because you’re fucking _tight,_ Liam, but count to ten and tell me if it still hurts.”

Liam took a deep breath and resisted the urge to get up and call the whole thing off. The sharp sting was already cooling into a dull throb, so he decided to do as Stiles had suggested. As he reached _five,_ the ache drifted further into the background, and by the time he got to _ten_ it hurt less than his aching balls and groin.

“It still hurts,” Liam whined.

“Very much?” Stiles asked, still applying steady pressure in opposite directions to the perimeter of Liam’s muscle ring.

Liam snickered and lay all the way back down. “No.”

“See, it would if you were a human and I was going this quickly. It would have hurt more to begin with too.”

Liam started to ask another question, but then Stiles pressed his face against Liam’s crack and shoved his tongue in between his fingers. “Oh! I-I like that.” 

Stiles uncurled his fingers and pulled them out, and Liam’s asshole clamped around Stiles’ tongue. 

“Oh my god!” Liam dug his claws into the bedspread and wiggled his ass against Stiles’ face. The wet writhing muscle impaling his nerve-packed rim sent cool shivers of pleasure cascading up his spine. 

Stiles lips were soft and pillowy against Liam’s tingling hole as he rolled and flicked his tongue inside Liam’s most intimate recesses. It was already so much, but then Stiles reached up and took Liam in both hands, double fisting his cock as he massaged and stroked with a slow, focused intensity. 

“Oh Stiles! Oh fuck, Stiles! Yeah, yeah!” Liam thrashed and squirmed, his balls separated by the bridge of Stiles’ nose and pressed just firmly enough between Stiles’ face and his own ass to get a rough massage as Liam bounced and bucked.

Liam tried not to get his hopes up as warm heat bathed his entire midsection and his balls throbbed and tingled in a really good way. It wasn’t going to happen and he needed to just close his eyes and savor the sensations without expecting any relief from the horny daze that had become his daily life.

“I’m not gonna cum. I’m not gonna cum. I’m not gonna cum.” Liam’s eyes flew open and he sat up on Stiles’ face. “Oh fuck _yeah,_ I’m gonna cum!”

The breath rushed out of Liam’s lungs, his whole body seized up, and his cock convulsed in Stiles’ hands. It was the beginning of an orgasm. The build up was all there, it just– 

“Oww, oww, oww, _stop!_ ” Liam scrambled back on the bed, fully disengaging from Stiles as his crotch lurched and twisted and the denied cum once again ebbed back into his congested balls. “Oh fuck.” Liam groaned and wailed, digging his claws into his shredded bedspread as spasms cramped around his manhood.

Stiles sat on the bed and rubbed his back. “Getting fucked will help.”

Liam unclenched his jaw enough to scowl at Stiles. “Yeah right.”

“No, I mean it. It always helped Scott. That’s why we did it so much. He couldn’t get off from it, and it ultimately made him hornier, but it like relaxed all the muscles down there and got the blood flowing better instead of just keeping everything engorged and swollen.”

“You think my dick might get soft?” Liam eyed his straining, throbbing erection. He desperately wanted it to go down.

“Maybe if we can stop touching it. Scott couldn’t stop touching his so we would tie his wrists to the bed and I’d fuck him doggy style so I wouldn’t be tempted to play with it either.”

“Couldn’t he get loose?”

“Oh yeah, and sometimes he did when he couldn’t take it anymore, but it was just enough resistance to keep him in check most of the time.” Stiles smirked and wrapped his fingers around Liam’s dick. “I really like the way cocks look all swollen and needy, but they feel good in your hand too, so even out of sight, I used to give him the reach around pretty often. One day we tied _both_ our hands to the bed and I just humped his ass all day like an animal. When we were done he broke us free.”

“Damn!” Liam arched into Stiles’ hand. He could certainly relate to Scott’s lack of will power. Stiles’ fingers were unbelievable.

“Yeah, but we’re not doing that.” Stiles laughed and twisted the palm of his hand over Liam’s aching glans – it hurt _so good._ “Sorry Liam, but this is the first time I’m playing with your cock, and I’m gonna keep doing it while we fuck.”

“I’m okay with that.” Liam sighed and covered Stiles’ hand with his own, stroking with him.

Stiles grinned and slid off the bed, grabbing the lube as he stood up. He patted the edge. “Lay down and show me that tight little virgin hole again.”

Liam scooted down until his butt was hanging off the side of the bed and threw his legs in the air. 

“Fuck. _Yeaaah!_ ” Stiles slathered lube all over his cock and jabbed his slick fingers into Liam.

Liam yelped and gritted his teeth but didn’t complain as Stiles scissored and corkscrewed his fingers. It was fast, vigorous, and not very pleasant, and Stiles slipped in a third finger before it was over, but Liam didn’t want to cut the prep short.

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Stiles licked his lips and stared at Liam’s fluttering hole for long enough that Liam half-expected him to drop to his knees and lick it again. “Tell me if you want to stop or slow down.”

“Okay.” 

Liam was so nervous he jumped when Stiles pressed his tip against his crack, even though it was well below his hole. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Stiles dragged his cock up and down Liam’s crack, his glans brushing across Liam’s entrance but not stopping. “Your ass is getting nice and slick.” Stiles held his cockhead against Liam’s taint and squirted everything with a messy stream of lube. “The hair’s getting all wet and matted down.” He did another sloppy circuit up and down Liam’s valley. “A little bit of rosy pink is showing around your hole.” Stiles slapped Liam’s opening with his cock. The resulting splat and the sharp jolt of sensation made Liam tremble. “But that’s not good enough. I want to wreck your fucking ass like I used to wreck Scott’s. I want my cum dribbling out of your puffy, _red_ asshole, Liam. I want you so loose and fucked-out you _can’t_ keep it in. I want you to fucking _slosh_ when you turn over. I want my seed fucking _coating_ your hairy crack and dripping down your thighs. I want every supernatural in Beacon Hills to smell it and know that knot or no knot, Stiles Stilinski bred you like a mother fucking werewolf!”

“Yes!” Liam growled and writhed on Stiles’ cock, angry when he pulled it back enough to keep Liam from impaling himself. “Do it! Fucking make me your cummy-ass bitch, Stiles!”

Stiles grabbed Liam’s waist and snapped his hips, plunging past Liam’s ring of resistance and lighting his core on fire.

“AAGGHH!”

“That’s it howl for me, Liam. Howl it out. It’s gonna quit hurting soon.”

Liam dug his claws all the way through the bedspread, tearing the sheets beneath as he threw his head back and howled, his face wolfed out and even the claws on his toes extended as he crossed his ankles over the swell of Stiles’ ass. 

He counted to ten in his head the way Stiles had told him to the last time. _One,_ and it hurt so bad his eyes were watering. _Two,_ and his field of vision swam with black spots. _Three,_ and the fiery burn reached its peak and topped out. _Four,_ and it hung on. _Five,_ and he was gasping more air into his lungs to howl again. _Six,_ and a chill ran through his body, banishing the fire. _Seven,_ and the pain throbbed and pulsed with clear breaks. _Eight,_ and he realized Stiles was rubbing his chest. _Nine,_ and he could make sense of the encouraging words Stiles was murmuring about how well Liam was doing. _Ten,_ and Liam was going to be fine.

“Better?” Stiles cupped the back of Liam’s head and pecked his lips.

“Yeah,” Liam whispered against Stiles’ mouth, his throat sore from howling. “You can keep going now.”

Stiles kneaded Liam’s chest and nuzzled Liam’s sweaty forehead. “Then I’ll wait another thirty seconds.”

“Hey look!” Liam nudged Stiles off him and pointed at his cock. It was at half-mast, lying lazy and full against Liam’s stomach. His foreskin had slid over most of his cockhead, but the tip of his knob peeked out as a flushed tan, not a bloated purple. 

“Nice!” Stiles trailed his fingers down Liam’s arms and they joined hands, as if agreeing to stop each other from touching Liam’s cock. “Let’s see if I can breed you before you get hard again.”

“Aww fuck!” Liam’s cock twitched and they watched with smirks on their faces as it rose back into the air and poked at Stiles’ bellybutton. “Whydja have to say that?”

Stiles winked at him and let go of Liam’s hand. “Because I secretly wanted to play with it all along.”

Liam grumbled but was brought up short as Stiles curled his fingers around Liam’s shaft and rolled his hips back, dragging his cock out of Liam’s throbbing hole inch by hot, hard inch. It hurt, but only barely and then Stiles eased forward and– 

“Ohhh!” Liam sighed and closed his eyes. “What’s that?”

“That would be your prostate, Liam.”

“Cream my prostate, Stiles.”

“You got it, buddy.”

Liam cracked an eye open as Stiles steadily picked up the pace, fucking into him faster until their bodies were slapping together with an audible smack, and the throbbing heat in Liam’s ass had burned into a very good thing. 

A bead of sweat rolled down Stiles’ throat and onto his chest before getting hung up in his patch of chest hair. Liam groaned in disappointment. He wanted to track it all the way down Stiles’ lean body. 

Liam wasn’t the only one enjoying the view.

“Fold your hands behind your head and flex your biceps.” 

Liam did as he was told and was rewarded with a stutter of Stiles’ hips before he pounded Liam’s prostate harder than ever before.

“Shit, I’m getting close.” Stiles bit his lip and held Liam’s cock against Liam’s stomach. “Flex your abs too and clench your ass as hard as you can for me.”

Liam tightened his midsection, adjusted the angle of his arms to better show off his muscles, and squeezed around Stiles’ cock. It burned, especially when Stiles responded by slamming in and out of him rough and wild, ignoring the angle he needed to hit Liam’s prostate in favor of chasing his own pleasure. Oh well, it wasn’t like Liam was going to get off anyway.

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking hot, Liam! With your big cock and your big arms and your _tight_ little virgin ass!”

Liam pouted his lip in the way that he knew made him adorable and looked up at Stiles with wide puppy eyes. “ _Stiles,_ give me my first load. I don’t wanna be a virgin anymore.”

Stiles took a shuddering breath and switched from long, hard, deep thrusts to frantic shallow ones. He uncurled his fingers and rubbed a heavy, possessive hand all over Liam’s cock and balls as he moaned and gasped, then buried himself to the hilt and collapsed on top of Liam.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ohh YES!” Stiles gripped Liam’s biceps and sucked on his neck as he ground the front of his thighs against Liam’s asscheeks, trying to burrow in deeper as he unloaded. 

Liam dug his ankles against Stiles’ ass and kept every muscle in his body clenched tight and hard for Stiles. 

The base of Stiles’ cock spasmed and flexed inside Liam’s hole. Is that where Stiles’ knot would be if he had one? If Stiles were a werewolf would he be swelling inside of Liam as he pumped him full of cum? Stretching Liam to the very bounds of his supernatural limits? Liam didn’t understand why but he really wanted that. He desperately wanted Stiles’ cock to expand inside of him and lock them together so that Stiles would have to keep breeding him.

After a couple of minutes, Stiles pulled out with a wet squelch and the scent of his semen filled the air. The first hot dribble leaked from Liam’s hole and down his crack. He resisted the urge to wipe it. Stiles wanted him messy.

This was confirmed as Stiles stared transfixed at Liam’s ass. He smacked Liam’s opening with his cockhead a few times and traced the perimeter of Liam’s hole, dipping in and out, and then oozing warm, cloudy jizz onto Liam’s balls and taint as he milked the last few drops out of his slit.

“Pretty sure I can nut again before I lose my erection.” Stiles plunged back in without further discussion, this time methodically hitting Liam’s prostate with every thrust. 

Liam’s head was foggy, and he was relaxed even though he hadn’t cum. The sated contentment his packmate radiated soothed him. 

Liam and Stiles both moaned and sighed as Stiles settled into a comfortable rhythm and Liam squirted lube in his hand and jerked himself with slow, lazy strokes. 

Stiles grinned as he watched himself fucking in and out of Liam. “Awww yeah, my cock’s getting all frothy and your ass is starting to look nice and used. It feels so much better now that it’s loaded up and sloppy.”

“Yeah, it does.” Liam let his whole body go slack including his ass, enjoying the sensation of his hole gently gripping Stiles’ slick shaft, clinging to it and being tugged out as Stiles withdrew, then being pushed back in as Stiles reseated himself. Wetness pooled around Liam’s rim and on the next out thrust Stiles broke the seal and a trickle of cum leaked out. 

Liam and Stiles grinned at each other, and Stiles pulled all the way out. Liam drew his knees to his chest and rolled back on his hips to keep anymore from leaking out.

“Fucking hell, Liam. This image is going in my permanent spank bank.” Stiles pressed his cock against the cleft of Liam’s ass and caught the hot stream before it could drip off. He dragged it back up, smearing it into Liam’s crack. 

Liam flinched as Stiles’ thumb entered the mix. He used his thumbnail to scratch at Liam’s delicate skin, trailing through the slick hairs that lined Liam’s valley as he teased his cummy cockhead with the pad of his thumb. 

“Wink at me,” Stiles said as he ground against the space just beneath Liam’s opening.

Liam clenched and released his asshole a few times, flaring it for Stiles and relishing the way he sputtered and moaned. 

“Fuck, that’s hardcore!” Stiles slid back in and lay across Liam’s body before Liam could lower his legs. He gripped Liam’s shoulders and humped him with a manic frenzy. 

“You gonna give me another load, Stiles?”

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles crushed his lips against Liam’s and shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

Liam whimpered and sucked Stiles’ tongue as the boy’s whole body shook and he rotated his hips with a trembling desperation, grinding right against Liam’s prostate as he came undone for the second time.

Stiles rolled off Liam and collapsed on the bed a little while later. Liam started to lower his legs, but Stiles grabbed the underside of his knee and shook his head.

“No, stay like that. I wanna eat you out now.”

“You wanna eat me out?” Liam repeated in disbelief. “ _Now?_ But I feel filthy down there.”

“I’ll clean ya up.” Stiles stuck his tongue out and waggled his eyebrows as he climbed off the bed. 

Liam hooked his arms under his knees and wiggled his butt. “Your buffet awaits, sir.”

“Mmm, yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Stiles slapped Liam’s thigh and dropped to his knees. He dug his tongue into the same spot in the cleft of Liam’s ass where he had pressed his cock to staunch the flow of cum a few minutes ago and licked a wide, heavy swath up Liam’s crack until he reached the edge of Liam’s hole. He stopped.

“Lick it. _Lick it,_ Stiles.” Liam flickered his ring of muscle again, trying to entice Stiles.

Stiles smacked his lips and nosed at Liam’s hairy taint, Liam’s balls resting against his forehead. “Leak for me,” he whispered, hot breath on Liam’s tingling rim.

Liam shuddered. He was already letting everything hang loose, but if this was what Stiles wanted...He took a breath and wiggled and flexed, concentrating on the sensation of Stiles’ cum moving inside him. Then he ground against Stiles’ lips and _pushed._

Stiles moaned and kneaded Liam’s asscheeks as Liam squirted Stiles’ own fluids into his mouth. 

“Aww this is so wrong.” Liam closed his eyes and rubbed his cock as best he could at the awkward angle. “But I fucking love it.” 

Stiles nuzzled his face against Liam’s crack and made out with Liam’s asshole, swirling his tongue around Liam’s rim a few time before plunging through the slack pucker and sucking the cum out for himself.

Liam lost himself in the experience as Stiles ate him out with noisy slurps and appreciative moans. It was only when Stiles abandoned his hole that Liam opened his eyes. 

Stiles stood beside the bed looking down at Liam, his lips pressed together in a tight line and mischief sparkling in his warm eyes. He swished.

Liam groaned and the most appalling, utterly disgusting thought he had ever had crossed his mind. Yep, that’s what he wanted to do.

“Come make out with me.”

Stiles climbed back on the bed, and Liam sat up, not even bothering to clench. The bedspread was beyond a lost cause, and it felt like there wasn’t much cum left inside him anyway...well, there hadn’t been until Stiles sealed his lips over Liam’s and shotgunned the creamy slurry he had extracted from Liam’s ass into mouth. 

Stiles sat in Liam’s lap, tugging on his soft, shriveled prick and rubbing it all over Liam’s throbbing, veiny manhood as they snowballed the liquid back and forth between their mouths, coated tongues caressing each other, teeth nipping lips, juices dribbling down their chins. It was gross, sloppy, and _perfect,_ and by the time it was over Stiles was raging hard again and grinding so urgently against Liam’s cock that Liam thought he might cum. Instead, he sucked all the jizz and saliva back into his own mouth and broke the lip lock. 

Stiles couldn’t speak, but it was okay because Liam didn’t need to ask what he wanted to do.

As Stiles slid off the bed, Liam lay back, drew his knees to his chest, and presented his fucked-out hole. Stiles curled the first two fingers of each hand into Liam’s rim and stretched him open wide and hard.

Liam gasped and oh-ed his lips. It felt _really_ satisfying being spread like that, and he cried out in pleasure as Stiles spewed their runny concoction back inside of him. 

“Geez, this is gonna feel so fucking good.” Stiles’ voice was deep and raspy as he stood and lined up with Liam’s hole. 

Liam _sloshed_ like Stiles had wanted all along as he lowered his hips and wrapped his legs around Stiles’ slick waist. He took a moment to enjoy the view as Stiles penetrated him. Beads of sweat rolled freely down Stiles’ lean torso, and the muscles in his sinewy arms strained and bulged as he supported Liam’s waist and pulled him down to meet his rough thrusts.

“Oh Stiles, I’m so full.” Liam stroked himself with abandoned, fantasizing about cumming.

Stiles rabbited his hips and took a ragged breath. “You’re about to be fuller.”

A few more frantic bucks and Stiles was making good on his promise, firing a third load into Liam and massaging Liam’s balls and taint as he came down from his orgasm. 

Stiles got off again about forty-five minutes later, unleashing a fourth volley inside Liam’s ravaged body. About an hour after that he peaked for the fifth and final time that day, sputtering his last few drops not in Liam’s hole, but in Liam’s sloppy crack as he recreated his good old days with Scott. 

Liam took a long, warm bath when it was over, then an even longer cold shower. He was back in his bulky bathrobe with his boner securely tucked away in the waistband of a pair of sweatpants by the time his parents got home for dinner. They commented on his good mood that night, and Liam just laughed and said he’d had a good time hanging out with a friend after school.

Liam was both hornier and more relaxed as he went to bed that night in crisp, freshly changed sheets. Stiles had said they could get together as often as Liam wanted but had encouraged him to find a long-term arrangement with someone who could give Liam relief.

Finding a supernatural friend with benefits was a much less daunting prospect now that Liam had lost his virginity. Sex felt like something that could actually happen, not some mythical activity that other people supposedly did. Liam had finally been admitted into the secret society and now he could attest that, _yes,_ sex was a real thing and sometimes people really did connect their fleshy bits. Based on this afternoon sometimes they connected _a lot_...for hours...until they couldn’t walk straight. It was glorious news.

Liam even had a candidate in mind to be his supernatural fuck buddy. He wasn’t exactly _friends_ with the guy, but the _benefits_ were cock-twitchingly appealing.

Liam: _So I’m a wearwolf now and I’ve got a “PROBLEM” [eggplant emoji] and I know your in the same boat...wanna get together tomorrow after school?_

Liam tickled his glans while he waited for a response, resisting the urge to outright stroke himself and risk getting sucked into another futile jerk off session. He was calling it a ‘full penile massage’ by the time his phone buzzed with a response.

Theo: _I thought you’d never ask, Liam. My place 4:30. No kissing or foreplay. Shower before you get here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun with the concept of Stiles being into really raunchy sex, but I know it might not be something everyone enjoys in smut. The whole series is meant to be a kinky one, but I’m going to be exploring different kinks with each character, so the type of sex Liam has with Theo, Brett, Mason, and Corey in the remaining chapters will be different. I have the other chapters quite well planned out, particularly the Theo chapter which will be next, but I want to make each session very explicit, detailed and comprehensive, and that takes quite a bit of time and work to write, so no guarantee on when an update might happen. 
> 
> Feedback is always very greatly appreciated! 
> 
> **Final note:** Liam is a fictional character and has in-universe immunity to STDs as well as super healing to overcome any injuries. This is meant as entertainment _not_ education. Please exercise better discretion in real life. Stay safe and healthy!


	4. Cockteasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short transition chapter designed to get Liam to Theo’s house right at the start of chapter 5 so they can get down to business. Of course I could have skipped this content entirely and just advanced the story to that point, but I like the way it further amps up Liam’s horny frustration, and frankly I really enjoy writing smut featuring Liam jerking off, lol. He jerked off a bit in the first chapter too, but this is more in-depth and more firmly rooted in the story world with him fantasizing about Stiles and Theo in a way that wouldn’t have made as much sense in the first chapter. Anyway, I know most readers were probably hoping for the actual Thiam smut chapter – and that’s coming – but in the meantime he’s a little cockteasing ;-p

Liam woke up the next morning on his back, his bedsheets tented and his hand already wrapped around his aching shaft. He whimpered and sat up, trying not to jostle his overfull balls. It felt like they contained at least a pint of _thick_ cum. At this point, he’d be firing creamy sludge if he ever managed to shoot again. He groaned and took a calming breath, reassuring himself that it wasn’t an _if_ but rather a _when_ situation. He had hookup plans with Theo after school. All he had to do was survive until then, until he could have sex with Theo – _sex with Theo!_

Liam yipped with excitement and rubbed his sore cock against the silky-soft sheet. He had never seen Theo naked, but his ass looked _good_ in his pants – and Liam was going to get to fuck it! 

Not just fuck it, he was going to get to _cum_ in it! 

_Cum!_

Liam was going to get to _cum!_

It had been so long since he’d had any relief that the prospect of actually blowing a load – in Theo’s ass! – was more exciting than his birthday and Christmas combined. Hell it was more exciting than _all_ his birthdays and Christmases combined. 

He flipped back the sheets and gasped. His cock and balls were darker and more bloated than they had been when he’d gone to sleep. He needed to jerk off – well not _off_ ; he wouldn’t be able to jerk _off,_ but he needed to jerk. It would make the blinding need for release worse, but hopefully it would also get the blood circulating and relieve some of the ache of prolonged engorgement.

His junk was a deep, turgid maroon. Huge, bulging veins swathed every inch of his shaft, and his cockhead was so swollen and fat he couldn’t get his foreskin back over it, which sucked because his glans were way too sensitive to be exposed right now. 

He pinched his delicate tip, spreading his cockslit wide as he fantasized about the thick, sludgy cum that would spew out of it this afternoon – into Theo’s ass. He was going to cum in Theo’s ass! Theo’s tight little asshole would clamp around the base of his swollen cock, and he would finally pop his first knot. He would fucking _coat_ Theo’s guts in his jizz. It would probably be too thick to even drip out. Theo would have to dig it out...Or Liam could do that for him. He be more than happy to play in Theo’s hole as much as Theo wanted, hopefully as much as Stiles had played in Liam’s hole the afternoon before. 

Fuck yeah! Maybe Liam could suck his own cum out of Theo’s asshole and make Theo swallow it!

Liam’s mind cleared as he brushed his fingertips against his bloated balls for the first time that day. He gritted his teeth as he massaged them. It was anything but pleasurable, but it had to be done. His balls hurt too much to walk. He needed to rub away the ache and get the blood pumping so he could go pee and get ready for school. He blushed as he realized he’d have to sit in the shower and relieve himself like a geyser; his erection was much too rigid and sensitive to angle down toward the toilet, and he wasn’t delusional enough to think he could get soft today – at least not until after he had blown his load in Theo’s ass. He would pump Theo full of _all_ this damn cum that was making his balls ache so much. That was how it worked right? His knot wouldn’t go down until he had _completely_ relieved himself in Theo and was firing blanks? God he hoped so. He wanted his balls to be like shriveled prunes by the time his knot went down and he pulled out.

His fangs erupted as waves of pins and needles enveloped his groin. It was a good sign that fresh blood was circulating again, but it fucking hurt. If he weren’t a werewolf he’d probably have to worry about damage due to lack of circulation...of course if he weren’t a werewolf he could cum like a normal guy and none of this would be happening. 

His mind wandered to images of Theo’s ass speared on his cock, Theo’s rim vigorously milking his knot. It would be tight and fluttery, and it would get tighter and tighter as Liam’s knot swelled. It would feel better and better until he exploded. Oh god, how awesome was it that he was going to _get off_ today?! He would never take cumming for granted ever again. He only hoped he and Theo would become regular fuck buddies. They had to right? No way they wouldn’t. Theo had no hope of getting off without a werewolf ass to fuck either. 

Liam grabbed his bottle of lube from his nightstand and coated both hands. He hissed and groaned as he made a motion like he was climbing a rope on his erection – nothing but down strokes from the tip of his bulbous cockhead to the base of his shaft where his alleged – his fucking _mythical _– knot would pop. Slowly, painfully, he flushed out as much of the turgid blood as he could, shrinking the veins to a slightly less intense bulge,/and even easing enough blood out of his glans that the dry mouth of his slit closed.__

__Predictably once the ache in his cock dropped to a more manageable level, things started feeling good... _really_ good. He took deep breaths and edged himself as methodically as he could, slowing down and changing rhythms whenever he felt like he was ascending toward an orgasm – because he _wasn’t_ ascending toward an orgasm and slamming cock-first into that locked door wasn’t worth the rush of hurtling toward it like he might get through. _ _

__He bit his lip and gently sobbed from a combination of frustration and euphoria as the minutes ticked by and even his full bladder couldn’t make him let go of his cock and get out of bed. Nothing mattered but stroking himself. Even looking up porn on his phone seemed like too much of an interruption – and fuck holding a phone! Double fisting felt amazing! He needed to touch every part of his cock as much as he could. Besides it wasn’t as though he needed the mental stimulation, not as he replayed his afternoon with Stiles on a loop in his head. Good lord, had it really happened or was the whole day simply a product of his lust-addled imagination?_ _

__Liam’s asshole tingled at the memories, and he felt the phantom sensation of Stiles’ slick, cummy erection plunging through his ring of muscle. It had really happened. Liam had lost his virginity and lost it spectacularly. Over the course of a few hours, Stiles had pumped four loads into him and let the fifth and final load dribble into his sloppy crack, but he had assured Liam that by the end only a few watery drops had come out, which was difficult to comprehend considering the way Stiles had shrieked with pleasure and collapsed across Liam’s sweaty back._ _

__Liam already missed the sensation of Stiles’ cock pounding his prostate and the sheer uninhibited, nasty joy of cum and spit leaking out of his slack hole. He and Stiles were _definitely_ going to become regular fuck buddies. It was a done deal. It just wouldn’t help Liam get off, but that’s what Theo’s ass would be for. Liam was going to fucking _own_ that ass. Starting this afternoon it was going to be his personal cumdump. He was going to blow _all_ his loads up Theo’s hard, round ass. It would fit his cock like a glove, and he would wear it every fucking day from now on._ _

__“Honey, are you okay?”_ _

__Liam yelped and yanked the covers over him as his mom’s voice came through his bedroom door._ _

__“I heard groaning. Are you sick?”_ _

__“Uh...” Liam grabbed the bottle of lube and slid it under the covers as he curled onto his side in case she opened the door. He couldn’t fight the whimper that slipped from his throat as his thighs put pressure on his cock and balls._ _

__“Ohh...” The single syllable rang with embarrassment and there was a pause before she spoke again. “Well hurry up or you’ll be late for school.”_ _

__“No, Mom, I-I am sick!”_ _

__“I’m coming in.”_ _

__Liam didn’t say anything, just wiped his hands against the sheets in case he would have to take them out from under the blankets._ _

__The door cracked open and she tentatively stuck her head in. Sympathy creased her face as her gaze landed on him. “Aww, honey, you do look flushed. What are your other symptoms?”_ _

__He cleared his throat. “I’m just really sore and achy, and my stomach hurts.”_ _

__She swept his bangs back and pressed a hand to his forehead. “I think you might have a fever. Let me get a thermometer. I’ll be right back.”_ _

__He tidied himself up some more while she was gone and slipped the lube back into his nightstand. The thermometer confirmed that he did indeed have a ‘fever’ of a hundred point three. In reality werewolves simply ran a little warmer according to Scott and Stiles, but the seemingly mild fever helped substantiate his story that he was sick, and his mom agreed to let him stay home._ _

__As soon as his parents had left for work – after bringing him ice water, juice, and soup; and yeah, Liam felt a little guilty, but he really _wasn’t_ in any condition to go to school today – he texted Theo to see if he could cut class too so they could meet early. Theo agreed, reminding Liam to shower first and prep himself before coming over because there wouldn’t be any foreplay. Liam was more than fine with that. They just needed to fuck as soon as possible._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had my reasons for wanting Liam and Theo to meet up earlier in the day, namely because I’m planning for the remainder of the series to all happen on the same in-story day, meaning Liam will go directly from sex with Theo to sex with Brett, then Mason, then Corey. LOL, so he’s gotta start early since he’s got four guys to get through! As with the Stiles smut in last chapter, I’m planning to explore different kinks with each encounter. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
